


Silver Lining

by IreneSheng



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e20 I Know Who You Are, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng





	Silver Lining

Savitar注意到每个人脸上复杂的表情，不自在地把那半张毁掉的脸和失明 眼睛转向他们。这不是他第一次见到他们，也不是第一次看到他们这种混杂了失望、无力、憎恨、无奈、可惜的神情，但他还是转开了脸。  
“天哪，”第一个反应过来的是Joe，“所以这是真的。你身上发生了什么，Barry……”  
“我的名字不是Barry Allen.”Savitar像蛇一般激烈地嘶声反驳，“我是速度之神Savitar。”看到Joe震惊地睁大了眼睛，Savitar冰冷地笑着表达他的快慰，“看，每一次，你们都会抛弃我。”  
“Snow和Ramon在哪儿？”Harry是少数没有被那张和Barry Allen一模一样的脸迷惑的人。  
“哦，关爱他人的Wells博士，”Savitar转向他，“我当然需要留两张底牌，如果你们没有办法解决时间悖论的问题，我就会杀了他们。而且我也不介意多杀死几次长着和你长着同一张脸的人几次。”  
“Savitar。”Barry出声阻止了他继续用毒液攻击星球实验室里的其他人。  
他回头，看着自己的创造者、自己的二重身、自己的宿敌，同时也是过去的自己。他们几乎从来没有这样注视过彼此——他没有穿铠甲，Barry Allen没有穿闪电侠的制服，就好像他们都放弃了敌对的身份一样——但他无法抑制地盯着Barry那完好无缺的右脸，那半张无时无刻不在提醒他的残缺的脸。  
“是你邀请……”Savitar的话被一个愤怒的女声打断了。  
“你怎么敢！你怎么敢出现在这里！”  
Barry拦在Savitar面前，不知道是在保护哪一个，“Tracy，你能帮助他吗？”  
Tracy的眼睛还布满了红血丝，被眼泪晕开的黑色眼线把她变成了一只可怜又可笑的熊猫，她盯着这两张神态各异却一模一样的脸，抽了抽鼻子，“滚去地狱吧。我很乐意看到你被悖论抹去存在。”  
她并没有吓到Savitar，他早就猜到了会发生什么。他该走了，他必须成为神明。  
Barry没有回头，却径直抓住了Savitar的手腕，这是他第一次猜到Savitar的行为，“别走，还有我们能做的事。我要救你。”  
这太荒唐了，他听到了什么，在他的时间线上一直叫嚷着要杀了他的Barry Allen居然说要救他。  
“别走，我恳求你。”  
Savitar难以置信地看向走过来的Iris，被他杀死过的一生挚爱，死在他怀里的一生挚爱。他看了看因为没能拉住Iris而面带自责的Joe，收回了情不自禁抬起的另一只手，那些被他抛弃的痛苦又一瞬间回来了，成倍地席卷了他的灵魂，被囚禁在神速力监狱里的记忆同时也跟着回来。在那里他一遍又一遍地失去父母、一遍又一遍地被烧毁右脸、一遍又一遍地杀死Iris，一遍又一遍地看着Iris在自己怀里变得冰凉。  
他挣开了Barry的手，“你有想过我活下来之后怎么办吗？告诉别人你突然多了一个双胞胎？让我去参加你和Iris的婚礼？我该坐在哪侧，是新郎这边还是新娘那边？难道还要让我和你一起保护中城？让这座城市的人知道曾经威胁他们的大反派现在改邪归正了？难道还要让我去请求那些被我杀死的、被我伤害过的人的原谅？”  
Savitar用神速力跑走了，蓝色的闪电留下一道道残影和后来的金色闪电残影交织在一起。  
Joe走上前来扶住Iris的肩膀，“一定要经常提醒我，无论发生了什么，我们都不能放弃Barry。”  
看看当他们被痛苦吞噬而忽视了一个深受创伤的破碎的Barry后都造成了什么。

Barry追上了Savitar，或者说和Savitar保持在一个能够听到彼此说话的距离里，“你想去见见他们吗？见见爸爸和妈妈。”  
Barry赌对了，Savitar停了下来。  
“你是认真的？让爸妈看看他们的孩子能变成一个怎样的怪物？”  
“我以为你一直自称是神？”  
“我不是。”Savitar强调道，“还不是。”  
Barry曾经拒绝来Nora的墓地，这样就能给他一种只是他在学校而父母都在家里的幻觉，或是父母出门旅游只是暂时把他寄养在West家。他花了十几年来接受母亲的死，可接踵而至的却是父亲的离去。  
“是我的错。”Barry看着那两方低矮的墓碑，把花瓶里还未完全干枯的花束换成了新鲜的雏菊，“如果不是我受不了失去的痛苦去创造了闪点，这一切都不会发生。Cisco不会体会丧亲的痛苦，Caitlin不需要在善恶之间挣扎，Julian不会被控制去伤害别人……”  
“我也不会诞生。”Savitar蹲下身，小心翼翼地触碰着Nora的墓碑，“我一直记得这座墓碑很高。”  
“因为那个时候我……我们太矮了。”  
“我不想再痛苦了。”Savitar站起身看着Barry，眼里带着狂热，“和我一起吧。Savitar and Flash，双子速度神。我们可以一起忘记痛苦，一起统治所有的时间，让所有的罪恶都消亡，照看所有人，不光是我们，世界上都不会再有痛苦。”  
“不。”Barry回应，“这是错的。”  
Barry和Savitar像是镜子两边一般站在父母的墓碑前对峙。如果Cisco在，恐怕已经开始引用美国流行文化中各种邪恶双胞胎梗。但现在填充两人之间距离的只有寂静。  
“来了。”Savitar看向空无一物的角落，“你知道我为什么没有像Thawne一样立刻消失吗？”  
“因为你活着。”Savitar身上曾经有过的动摇瞬间都消失了，“阻止悖论的方法只有一个，我杀了你，我变成你，闪电侠和Savitar合二为一，如同从未分开过。”  
Savitar的铠甲从Barry的视觉死角里冲了出来，Barry堪堪避开，衣衫却还是被铠甲上的利爪划出一道口子。  
“我们的命运早就注定好了。”Savitar再次披上了他的铠甲，朝着Barry冲去。Barry刚想要再闪避，却被背后来的一道冰柱冻在了原地，他回头看到冰霜杀手站在远处，而Cisco手上拿着一把造型奇特的火箭筒被胁迫着站在一旁。“Caitlin！”Barry试图唤回好友的神智，却又吃了一道冰霜攻击。他从冻住自己一条腿的冰柱中穿出来，飞快在原地转了几圈，朝着冲过来的Savitar掷出一道闪电。  
Savitar躲过闪电后却径直朝Cisco冲了过去，身上杀意凛然。  
“不！”Barry急中生智穿进了Savitar的铠甲里，把Savitar挤了出去，像是感应到了Barry的焦急，铠甲自动亮出了利爪。  
跌坐在地的Savitar却像是想通了什么，疯狂地哈哈大笑起来，“我们的命运是注定的。杀了我吧，Barry Allen!闪电侠注定要变成Savitar！”  
Savitar的铠甲在Barry的影响下闪着猩红的光，看起来更像是一个从地狱之中爬出来的魔神。  
“不。”Barry从铠甲中穿了出来，“我不会杀你。我会救你，我一定会救你。”  
失去宿主的铠甲静静矗立在一旁，树林中冰霜杀手和Cisco的搏斗也已经开始，震波打在树上造成的巨响时不时传来，Barry伸出手，“上一次，我没能抓住你。这一次我就不会再放手让你跌落。”  
Savitar震惊地看着Barry，目光闪烁，抬起了手，“……太迟了。”  
时间悖论追上了Savitar。最先变得透明的是Savitar被毁去的右脸，如同一个即将魂飞魄散的鬼魂。  
他就是一个即将魂飞魄散的未来的鬼魂。  
Savitar站了起来，闪着微光的碎片开始从他身上脱落。Barry跨步上前试图抓住Savitar却什么也没有攥住。Savitar看着Barry穿过自己手臂的手，再抬头看向Barry。右脸消失后，他看起来和Barry没有任何区别。  
“……再见，Barry Allen。”  
Barry看着Savitar，红了眼眶，“再见，Barry Allen。”  
第一次也是最后一次，Savitar没有再反驳。  
END


End file.
